Démons intérieurs
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Vous connaissez tous comment réagit Harry Potter lorsqu'il est en colère? Imaginez qu'il s'énerve parce que ses amis s'aiment? Imaginez qu'il s'énerve tellement qu'il ne ressemble plus vraiment à Harry? CHAPITRE 5 RAITING M!
1. Default Chapter

_**Chers lecteurs,**_

**_Me revoilà ! Alors nouveau style de fanfic, premier essai, premier chapitre, donc, l'indulgence est de mise. Mais comme vous êtes à présent habitués à mon piètre « talent », je ne m'inquiète pas trop._**

_**Bonne lecture,**_

**_Sam Dreamangel_**

**Démons intérieurs**

_Chapitre 1 : la brûlure de la trahison_

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elles tombaient toutes seules malgré ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il tourna une nouvelle page, déjà las de la lire avant même de l'avoir entamée. Il poussa un profond soupir. Son but était long, fastidieux, complexe à atteindre. Il ignorait s'il parviendrait à le réaliser, mais il était déterminé.

Bien que, pour réaliser un projet, il faut déjà qu'il soit réalisable.

Harry Potter ferma son livre écaillé, poussiéreux, épais, puis frotta ses paupières brûlantes d'épuisement. Depuis la rentrée, il passait toutes ses soirées de libres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans l'espoir de trouver un sortilège, un charme, une potion, n'importe quoi, quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ramener Sirius.

Harry se leva et reposa le lourd volume sur l'étagère où il l'avait pris. Il poussa sa chaise en soupirant une nouvelle fois. La journée avait été longue, il n'avait déjà presque pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière et il avait cours le lendemain. Il songeait à sécher alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, désormais vide.

Il parcourut les couloirs silencieux, traînant des pieds. Il savait que son entreprise était vaine. Il en était tout à fait conscient. Ron et Hermione le lui avaient assez répété pour qu'il le comprenne. Mais il devait faire quelque chose pour s'occuper. Les mesures prises pour sa sécurité avaient décuplé, les cours lui paraissaient plus ennuyeux que d'ordinaire, et l'anxiété, la tension, était palpable dans tout le château. Harry avait la constante impression d'étouffer. Voldemort restait plutôt discret, mais plusieurs attaques inexpliquées du côté Moldu démontraient qu'il était bien présent, invisible et menaçant. Et personne ne faisait rien. Lui, Harry, ne faisait rien. Il attendait que le mage vienne le chercher pour le tuer. Ou pour être tué. Cette situation était insupportable.

Harry atteignit les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor et les gravit d'un pas traînant. Des cris retentissaient derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Harry tendit l'oreille : il reconnut avec agacement les voix de Ron et d'Hermione.

Harry grommela le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune, ses pas couverts par les hurlements de ses amis, puis s'adossa au mur juste à côté de l'entrée, afin qu'ils ne le remarquent pas. Il en avait assez de leurs disputes sans fin. Cela se terminait toujours par un claquement de porte, une dernière réplique désespérée, puis des réconciliations embarrassées. Et, à chaque fois, il était contraint de s'en mêler. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Ces deux imbéciles n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seuls. Harry décida de son montrer lorsqu'il serait certain que la querelle serait achevée.

« Je ne peux plus te supporter, Ron ! » s'écria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. « Tu es impossible ! »

« Parce que tu crois être facile à vivre, peut-être ? » réplique Ron, que Harry imaginait sans peine écarlate de fureur. « Tu que crois que je n'en ai pas assez de crier après toi ? Que je n'en ai pas assez de faire fuir tous ceux réunis dans la salle commune ? »

« Si vraiment tu n'en peux plus, pourquoi continus-tu de hurler ? Ca t'amuse ? »

« Pas du tout, espèce d'idiote ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? C'est toujours _toi_ qui me provoques, qui m'insultes et qui fais exprès de me mettre en rogne ! »

« Et c'est toujours toi qui me réponds ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas faire attention à moi, puisqu'il paraît que je suis _complètement immature_ ! »

« Mais tu mets hors de moi ! Tu me fais perdre tout sang-froid, avec tes sottises ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ! »

« Ca, c'est ton affaire, je ne suis… »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi nous sommes devenus amis ? » l'interrompit Hermione.

Un lourd silence s'installa. La voix d'Hermione était faible, tremblante. Comme si elle pleurait. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le mur, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. Ron et Hermione se tenaient face à face, tête baissée, joues cramoisies. Ils évitaient de se regarder.

« Je… » commença maladroitement Ron. « Je crois que… c'est parce que Harry et moi t'avons sauvé du troll des montagnes, non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air guère convaincu.

« Mais… on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu, tous les deux. Admets-le. »

Ron la dévisagea, semblant ahuri. Harry fut tenté de s'en mêler, mais son ami parut se remettre de sa surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ? » fit-il. « J'ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas saisir le sens de ce que tu dis ? Tu supposes que… _nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis ? _C'est _ça_ ? »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Les larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues à tout moment. Cependant, elle releva courageusement la tête et regarda un Ron hébété dans les yeux.

« Oui. » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut posée. « Oui, c'est ce que je suppose. C'est… c'est ce que j'affirme, même. Deux vrais amis ne se disputent pas. Pas ainsi. Pas tout le temps. »

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Harry encouragea mentalement son ami. Lui non plus n'aurait su que dire face à une telle situation. Hermione voulait-elle renoncer à leur amitié ?

« Hermione, je… » répondit enfin Ron, l'air découragé. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Les disputes, tout le monde en a. Je me dispute tout le temps avec mes frères, mais… ça ne veut pas dire… Hermione… Tu… Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

Harry regarda Hermione sécher une larme au coin de son œil. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette fin à leur lien fraternel. Sans elle, ce n'était plus le trio. Sans elle, Ron et lui n'auraient plus de sagesse, ils feraient n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Sans elle, il n'aurait plus de confidente, plus d'épaule où pleurer. Sans elle, ce ne serait… plus pareil. Et Harry ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle chose d'agréable, de douce, change dans sa vie.

Ron parut avoir les mêmes pensées que lui. Il fit un pas en avant, et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Hermione, cherchant à capter son regard.

« Tu… tu n'envisages pas de… de ne plus rester avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix craintive. « Tu ne veux pas dire que… tu ne vas plus être avec Harry et m… »

« Ron… » soupira Hermione. A la grande surprise de Harry et de Ron, elle souriait. « J'aime Harry comme un frère. Jamais je ne songerai à le quitter. Je te parle de toi et de moi. De nous. Laisse Harry en dehors de ça. »

« Je crois que je comprends encore moins bien… »

Hermione roula des yeux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Harry dut avouer que lui non plus ne comprenait plus vraiment. Il se sentait toujours décontenancé en présence d'une fille qui pleurait, mais une fille qui pleurait et souriait en même temps, cela le déroutait complètement.

« Ce que je veux dire » reprit Hermione « c'est que nous ne nous aimons pas comme des amis. »

« Mais je… »

« Ce qu'il se passe entre nous est plus fort que de l'amitié. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais Ron, lui, fixa Hermione un instant, comme pour vérifier qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, où ils se regardèrent sans ciller, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Harry en fut agacé : ça sentait le secret à plein nez, et le secret qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intention de lui faire partager.

« Je vois » dit Ron en hochant la tête. « Donc, pour toi, toutes ces disputes seraient parce que toi… et moi, nous… »

« Oui » répondit Hermione. « Tu n'es… pas d'accord ? »

« Oh, si, au contraire. Je te suis à cent pour cent. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas. »

Le silence régna quelques instants – durant lesquels Harry en profita pour réfléchir à leurs paroles, selon lui pas très claires. Puis :

« Je penses – mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion, bien sûr – que… qu'une… déclaration comme ça devrait être… officialisée ?… » dit Ron en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ca m'a l'air intéressant » approuva Hermione. « Et tu… penses à quoi, exactement ? »

« Oh, eh bien… tu sais. »

Hermione acquiesça. Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Alors… j'ose ? » demanda encore Ron, son visage prenant feu.

« Oui. »

Ron et Hermione se contemplèrent d'un regard mi-éperdu, mi-embarrassé, puis Ron s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers son amie.

Pour Harry, le mot _ami_ signifiait partager des choses, se confier l'un à l'autre, se faire confiance, et toutes ces choses-là. Le mot _ami_ signifiait, selon lui, quelqu'un de proche, de très proche, que l'on pouvait aimer de tout son cœur, que l'on pourrait protéger au péril de sa vie, quelqu'un dont on ne pourrait se passer de la présence. Tout en gardant des relations platoniques.

Ron ne devait pas avoir la même vision des choses. Dès qu'il fut face à Hermione, proche, très proche d'Hermione, il se pencha en lui prenant les mains. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps, et leurs mains s'étreignirent lorsque leurs lèvres se heurtèrent.

Harry eut la désagréable impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Ils étaient… Ils faisaient… Mais ce ne pouvait être cela. Ses yeux le trahissaient. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient être en train de s'embrasser. Ils étaient amis. Ils n'éprouvaient pas ce genre de sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Mais le fait était là. Sous son regard. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Ils étaient dans un autre monde. Un monde où la guerre, les ennuis, la peur, n'avaient pas sa place. Un monde où Harry n'avait nulle place.

Leur baiser était amoureux. Leurs lèvres semblaient être tombées amoureuses les unes des autres. C'était doux. C'était tendre.

C'était écœurant.

Son souffle se coupa un bref instant alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il serra les poings, ses jointures virèrent au blanc. Il crispa ses mâchoires pour s'empêcher de dire… quelque chose de très désagréable. Harry sentait son cœur se faire étreindre par un étau brûlant, par une douleur cuisante. Il mit un instant à se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait. Il sentait trahi.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur, puis sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

« Harry ? »

Il ne prit pas garde à l'appel de son amie. Son amie ? Pouvait-il encore les qualifier ainsi, elle et Ron ? De vrais amis ne se bécottent pas pendant que le troisième souffre et meure à petits feus.

Il traversa les couloirs au pas de courses, le cœur battant de rage. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, il les avait sauvés plus d'une fois, il faisait tout pour les réconcilier après chacune de leurs disputes, et ils osaient s'embrasser ? Dans son dos, qui plus est. Et le pire, sans doute, était qu'il savait très bien comment se déroulerait le reste. Ron et Hermione se tiendraient d'abord par la main, discrètement. Puis ils passeraient un peu plus de temps ensemble, de plus en plus, de plus en plus souvent sans lui. Ensuite, ils finiraient par ne plus se soucier de lui ou pire, de l'ignorer afin que leur couple évolue loin de la guerre et de sa malchance maladive. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de contenir le cri de rage qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Sans qu'il s'en rende tout à fait compte, il se trouva dans le parc, éclairé par la lune, sombre, désert, froid. Il se rendit d'un pas vif sous un grand saule, près du lac, puis se laissa tomber à ses pieds. D'un œil un peu vide, il se repassa la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, et il songea aux pensées incohérentes qui venaient de défiler dans sa tête.

Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis. Il les aimait. Alors pourquoi leur bonheur ne lui inspirait-il que de la colère ? Harry soupira : il savait très bien pourquoi. Il voulait connaître lui aussi un tel bonheur, mais en serrait sans doute privé à jamais. Et il les enviait. Il était jaloux d'eux.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir penser qu'il lui suffisait d'avoir une discussion avec eux, d'être heureux pour eux, d'accepter leur relation. Mais il ne le put. Chaque songe qu'il voulut positif ne fit qu'accentuer cet arrière goût d'amertume. Il leur en voulait. C'était stupide, mais il leur en voulait. Et temps qu'il ne se serait pas calmé, il ne pourrait remonter dans la tour des Gryffondors sans craindre de leur crier dessus. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.

La brise froide devint soudain glacée. La température ambiante chuta d'un coup. Harry frissonna. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un pas derrière lui. Sa main sur sa baguette, toujours prête dans sa poche, il se retourna lentement. Il perçut un ricanement narquois. C'était mauvais signe.

Alors qu'il se préparait à s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le château, une ombre vaporeuse et pourtant matérielle bondit sur lui. Harry, prit par surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. L'ombre l'enveloppa de toutes ses ténèbres, se rétracta autour de lui, puis ne fit plus qu'une avec lui.

Harry poussa un hurlement déchirant, puis s'effondra au sol.

A suivre…

**_Alors, verdict ? Ce n'est pas très gais et ça risque de continuer sur cette lancée. J'espère que vous êtes impatient de lire la suite, car moi je le suis de l'écrire. Cette fic ne sera pas bien longue, mais assez je l'espère pour être à peu près intéressante. Alors, ne décrochez pas tout de suite !_**

_**Bye, Sam Dreamangel**_


	2. La morsure de l'affront

**Reviews**

**Le Saut de L'Ange :** Merci du compliment, c'est gentil. Alors toi, tu préfères les Hr/H ? C'est marrant que tu lises ma fic, dans ce cas. J'ai toujours cru que ceux qui étaient pour Hr/H détestaient l'idée de Ron et d'Hermione ensemble. Je ne dis pas que tu es comme ça, mais c'est marrant que tu aimes ma fic.

Merci encore !

**Servane :** Je crois que je l'ai déjà, mais peut-être pas à toi ; pour moi, respecter la personnalité de nos petits héros est super important. Je suis donc très contente que tu vois bien Harry réagir ainsi. Merci !

Au fait, j'adore ta fanfic, « Culpabilité ». C'était juste en passant.

Bisous.

**Axoo :** Salut toi ! Eh oui, pas très futé, le petit Harry. Mais tu vas voir, il va vite comprendre qu'il ne faut jamais douter de ses amis… Je n'en dit pas plus !

Bisous !

**U-Chronos : **Merci, c'est sympa. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

**Selphie451 : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes fics, puisque moi j'adore les tiennes.

Tiens, puisque je t'ai sous la main, est-ce que tu vas continuer « I'll nerver leave you I promise » ? Parce que je trouve ta fin franchement cruelle ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, voyons !

Bon, bises !

**Thealie : **Contente que ça t'intéresse. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de me lancer parce que, en effet, c'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'espère que je ne vais me perdre en chemin !

Et ce ne sont pas mes persos, ce sont ceux de JKR, et elle les fait beaucoup plus souffrir que moi !

**castle : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Cloporte : **Voilà la suite ! Amuse-toi bien !

_Chapitre 2 : la morsure de l'affront_

Hermione fit volte-face et parcourut le couloir en sens inverse. Elle croisa Ron en passant devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux, poussant un profond soupir. Il leur semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond, attendant des nouvelles de Harry. Ils l'avaient retrouvé quelques minutes après qu'il les avait surpris dans la salle commune. Chaque fois que son esprit dérivait vers le moment où elle avait entendu le coup de poing que Harry avait donné au mur, elle sentait son ventre se tordre de culpabilité. Harry n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il s'était mis dans l'idée qu'il pourrait faire revenir Sirius à la vie. Ron et Hermione avaient beau lui répéter sans cesse que ce n'était pas une très bonne initiative, il s'obstinait à passer tous les soirs à la bibliothèque. Il était malheureux, plus sombre que jamais. Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu sourire depuis des semaines. Et eux, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de se disputer et de s'embrasser en cachette. Harry avait des raisons d'être furieux contre eux. Elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi il était parti en courant lorsqu'il les avait vus. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Ron donna un coup de pied dans le mur. Hermione le regarda d'un air désolé.

« C'est de notre faute » dit-il, coupable. « S'il ne nous avait pas surpris, il ne serait pas là, maintenant. »

Hermione s'approcha de lui, puis glissa sa main entre ses doigts. Il lui accorda un maigre sourire.

« Moi aussi, je m'en veux, Ron » répondit-elle. « Mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir qu'il rentrerait si tôt, juste au moment où… nous… »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais… imagine que ce soit grave, qu'il en garde des séquelles… Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. »

« Du calme. Nous ne savons même pas ce qu'il a. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un malaise, va savoir… »

« Un malaise qui dure aussi longtemps ? Tu crois ça possible, toi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Et arrête de me parler comme ça. Je te signale que j'ai autant peur que toi. »

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il d'une voix piteuse. « Je me sens tellement mal… »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, qui entoura sa taille d'un bras possessif.

« Hermione ? » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais… comment… enfin, comment as-tu trouvé… hier soir ? »

Hermione le dévisagea un instant, perplexe, puis elle comprit. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merveilleux » dit-elle à son oreille.

Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Ron et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond, se séparant promptement. Mrs Pomfresh les regardait d'un œil compatissant.

« Mr Potter va s'en sortir, jeunes gens » dit-elle.

Ron et Hermione poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Cependant » poursuivit-elle « nous ignorons de quoi il souffre. Sans doute un coma magique, mais nous n'en sommes pas certains. Je vais donc le garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à son réveil. Mais n'ayez crainte, il sera certainement bientôt sur pieds. »

« Combien de temps peut durer un coma magique ? » demanda Ron, l'air soucieux.

« Cela dépend de bien des critères, Mr Weasley. Mais celui de Mr Potter semble plutôt léger. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Et vous ne devriez pas l'être non plus. Entrez, vous pouvez venir lui tenir compagnie un moment. »

Ron et Hermione franchir le seuil de l'infirmerie, craignant de voir leur ami pâle et faible. Mais en fait, il dormait. Il semblait paisible, tout à fait détendu, loin de tout. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis s'assirent à son chevet, chacun d'un côté du lit.

* * *

Après sept jours où il resta froid et immobile, Harry Potter émit un infime murmure. Ses sourcils frémirent, sa tête bougea d'un mouvement imperceptible. Ron et Hermione se penchèrent au-dessus de lui, impatients de le voir s'éveiller enfin.

Durant ces interminables journées où ils l'avaient observé dormir, ils avaient souvent apporté des fleurs, et avaient surtout préparé un petit discours afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux. Ainsi que de se faire pardonner et s'efforcer d'atténuer les restes de colère qui risquaient sans nulle doute de subsister.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione souffla en un incertain chuchotement :

« Salut, Harry. »

Enfin, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ron sentit aussitôt un malaise lui saisir l'estomac. Pourtant, il avait espéré cet instant durant une longue semaine, il avait eu peur à maintes reprises, il s'était culpabilisé chaque fois qu'il portait un regard sur son ami inconscient. Mais rien n'y fit : quelque chose l'embarrassait. Et quoi que ce fut, cela se trouvait dans les yeux de Harry. Ses yeux qui paraissaient plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le regard de Harry passa de Ron à Hermione. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air engourdi d'un comateux, c'était certain. Il semblait au contraire vif, presque en alerte. Il les fixa tour à tour, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire réconfortant, celui que le Survivant arborait lorsqu'il ressortait indemne d'un combat. Ce sourire-là était narquois, inquiétant, moqueur. Et il était adressé à eux. Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

« Salut, mon vieux » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut naturelle. « Ca va ? »

L'étrange sourire de Harry s'élargit. Il émit un petit ricanement sifflant. Ron vit Hermione frissonner.

« Très bien, mon ami » répondit Harry, le ton mielleux. Trop, sans doute. « Pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ? Il n'y a aucune pour que je me sente mal, voyons… Ah, si, peut-être une, en fait. Ce n'est presque rien, mais tout de même : vous m'avez trahi. »

Ron s'était attendu à des reproches, bien sûr. Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry, une fois remis en état, hurle sur lui et sur Hermione, les traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Mais pas ainsi. Pas sur un ton si inhabituel. Pas avec cette lueur un peu démente dans les yeux. Hermione, à l'évidence, pensait la même chose, mais tenta toutefois de s'expliquer.

« Harry, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre nous » commença-t-elle « et je me doute bien que nos excuses seront inutiles, mais il faut que tu saches que… »

Hermione s'interrompit. Harry riait. Ce fut d'abord un léger ricanement, puis un rire non contenu, et enfin un rire à gorge déployé. Ron et Hermione reculèrent un peu, s'interrogeant du regard. Qu'arrivait-il à leur ami ?

« Espèce de petite garce idiote… » dit Harry lorsque son hilarité se fut atténuée.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il l'avait frappée. Ron, stupéfait et furieux, fronça les sourcils en posant sur Harry un œil lourd de reproche.

« Harry, qu'est-ce… ? » dit Ron.

« Oh, toi, ferme-là ! Je parle à Granger ! »

Hermione fit un pas en avant, puis posa une main sur le front de Harry.

« Qu'as-tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry repoussa sa main et se redressa sur son lit, la fixant comme s'il voulait la faire disparaître par le simple pouvoir de ses yeux.

« Ce que j'ai ? J'en ai plein le dos, voilà ce que j'ai ! Plein le dos que tu me couves comme une mère poule ! Plein le dos de tes sermons, de tes airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, de ses heures passées à travailler à la bibliothèque juste pour te faire plaisir ! Alors que, derrière ton masque de jeune préfète toute sage, tu n'es qu'une traînée, une souillon qui s'accroche à la bouche de n'importe qui ! »

Hermione, les yeux luisants de larmes, recula à nouveau, la respiration irrégulière. Ron frémissait de rage et s'apprêta à répondre à Harry, mais Hermione parla en premier.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix atterrée.

« Parce que c'est la vérité, chère Sang-de-Bourbe. Et tu le sais très bien. Sinon, pourquoi pleurerais-tu ? »

Hermione étouffa un sanglot, le visage déconfit. Ron explosa.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'écria-t-il. « Tu as des raisons d'être furieux contre nous, d'accord, mais tu exagères ! »

Harry se tourna vers Ron. Son visage arborait une expression de profond mépris.

« J'exagère ? Vraiment ? A mon avis, je vous ai assez subis durant toutes ses années. J'ai bien le droit de me libérer enfin. Vous êtes de vraies calamités. Des poids lourds. Des fardeaux, Weasley. Surtout toi, avec ta jalousie chronique, tes impulsions excessives et ta pauvreté navrante. J'en ai assez. J'ai décidé que vous n'étiez plus dignes d'être mes larbins. Désolé. »

Ron sentit se gorge se nouer et son estomac se révulsé d'indignation. Ce ne pouvait être Harry. Harry ne lui aurait jamais dit ça. Harry était son ami. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait été si cruel et mesquin. Harry n'était pas ainsi. Mais Harry venait tout de même de lui réciter tout ce qu'il craignait un jour entendre de sa bouche.

Ron le contempla alors qu'il lui souriait, un sourcil haussé. Il serra ses poings, retenant le coup qui menaçait de partir tout seul.

« Tu es immonde » répliqua Ron, le ton hargneux.

« Merci. »

Hermione renifla et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Viens, Ron, partons. » dit-elle d'une voix encore vibrante.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« _Partons_. Nous dirons à Mrs Ponfresh qu'il est rétabli. »

« Passez une mauvaise nuit ! » lança Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir – après avoir informé l'infirmière – Ron se tourna vers Hermione, le visage crispé de fureur.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé lui régler son compte ? » demanda-t-il, furieux.

« Parce que ce n'est pas Harry » répondit calmement Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« La personne à qui nous avons parlé n'était pas Harry Potter. Pas vraiment, du moins. Je crois que Harry a été envoûté. »

A suivre…

**_Méchant Harry ! J'espère l'avoir fait assez odieux, j'avoue que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment procédé. Alors, pour la fois prochaine, la « vraie » action, si je puis dire, va commencer ! Trépignez, chers lecteurs !_**

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	3. La coupure de l'indignation

**Reviews **

**hisoka69 : **Voilà la suite, comme tu l'as demandé ! Bisous.

**U-Chronos :** Oh, t'inquiètes, il est pas si méchant, Harry. Enfin, d'après moi… Tu verras, son comportement sera bientôt expliqué.

Bisous et merci !

**vava cracra :** Merci du compliment. J'aime bien quand les lecteurs se posent un peu des questions. Moi qui ne suis pas du tout bonne en suspens, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** T'inquiètes, je ne suis pas fana au point de commettre un crime ! Mais c'est vrai, je crois que tu n'es tombé que sur les fic pas intéressantes. Tu devrais peut-être essayer celles de Fred et George, celles de billy et menssa, de Ilive inParis, et de Servane. Il me semble qu'ils sont pas mal connu sur le site, mais c'est seulement selon moi. Alors, si tu ne les connais pas, je peux t'assurer que leurs fanfics valent le détour. Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion.

Merci pour la review !

Bisous.

**Servane :** Oui, je sais, le grand classique de la possession. J'ai décidé de faire ça parce que, en jetant un coup d'œil à mes autres fics, j'ai remarqué avec horreur que dans aucune d'elle Harry ne s'imposait à la relation de ses amis. Je radote, tu te rends compte !lol Alors j'ai voulu que, pour une fois, il soit révolté. Mais je ne le voyais pas vraiment faire du mal à ses amis de manière intentionnelle. Il fallait donc qu'il le fasse contre son gré. Et l'idée de la possession m'a paru être la meilleure idée. J'espère que ma fic ne ressemblera pas trop à un remake.

Merci et à la prochaine !

De rien pour les remarques, tu les mérite amplement, crois-moi. C'est bien simple, chaque fois que je termine un nouveau chapitre de ta fic, je trépigne déjà d'attendre la suite !

**Selphie451 :** Oui, pauvres petits. Ils vont en baver, ces deux-là, tu peux me croire !

J'espère que tu termineras ta fic. Elle est vraiment super !

**virg05 :** Voilà la suite ! Ouf, si Harry est assez odieux, tout va bien. Parce que, un méchant gentil, ça ne le fait pas vraiment.

Meri !

**Axoo :** Un coup de Malefoy, tu crois ? Vraiment ?lol Ben tu verras !

Bisous !

_Chapitre 3 : la coupure de l'indignation_

« Il n'y a rien dans celui-là non plus. »

Hermione referma l'énorme volume des _Envoûtements en tous genres_ avec un soupir exaspéré. Ron l'imita, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cela faisait des heures – des jours – qu'ils cherchaient une quelconque information sur l'état de Harry, cloîtrés dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il faisait bon dehors, et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Hermione se sentait prête à baisser les bras, mais à chaque fois que l'idée de sortir un peu l'effleurait, elle revoyait l'expression de son ami, les injures qui franchissaient ses lèvres, ses yeux sombres et déments. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et fit mine de se saisir d'un autre livre, plus énorme encore.

Mais Ron attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu le prendre. Il mit la main d'Hermione entre les siennes, puis la caressa d'une manière aussi tendre que précautionneuse. Hermione lui sourit.

« Ca ne sert à rien de continuer pour l'instant » dit-il. « On est épuisés. Tu ne veux pas faire une petite pause ? »

« Ron » soupira Hermione « nous n'avons pas le droit. Si Harry est envoûté, il faut l'aider à tout prix. »

« Mais nous ne parviendrons à rien de concluent si nous sommes pas concentrés, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione lui adressa un regard accablé. Il avait raison, bien entendu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le flot d'horreurs que lui avaient lancé Harry. Il fallait arrêter cela. Il fallait lui venir en aide. Aussi vite que possible. Elle secoua donc la tête.

« Non, Ron. Tu peux aller te promener un moment dans le parc pour décompresser, mais moi, je reste. »

Ron la scruta des yeux, cherchant à l'évidence un moyen de la faire céder. Hermione reconnut l'expression qui démontrait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ron captura ses lèvres en un long et langoureux baiser.

D'abord surprise, Hermione se laissa finalement aller. Elle entoura la nuque de Ron de ses bras, alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille et la pressait contre lui. D'une manière un peu timide, Ron caressa son dos, puis remonta le long de son bras pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Hermione, elle, avait délaissé sa nuque et lui effleurait à présent les joues, frissonnant au contact de ses doigts sur elle.

En quatre jours – durant lesquels ils avaient évité Harry et avaient passé leur temps libre à la bibliothèque – ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé. Pas depuis leur premier baiser. Leurs esprits avaient été trop occupés pour cela. Pour Hermione, retrouver les lèvres de Ron était une véritable libération.

Ron, après long moment, rompit leur baiser. Haletants, ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur souffle. Puis Hermione s'approcha à nouveau de lui afin de lui en quémander encore un. Mais Ron eut un mouvement de recul.

« Si tu en veux d'autres » dit-il d'une voix malicieuse « il faudra que tu m'accompagnes pour une ballade dans le parc. »

Hermione, à son tour, considéra le pour et le contre, et laissa Ron la conduire au dehors.

* * *

Ron n'était pas mécontent de lui : il était parvenu à faire sortir Hermione Granger de la bibliothèque, après tout. Mais elle n'avait pas été bien difficile à convaincre. Elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu, elle s'inquiétait trop. Lui aussi s'inquiétait, bien entendu, mais il lui semblait que les mots de Harry avaient plus touché son amie que lui. Il la comprenait : voir Harry dans un tel état avait été bouleversant. Même lors de ses plus grandes colères, il ne les avait jamais insultés. Jamais ainsi, du moins. Avec les mots qui faisaient mal. Mais pour le moment, ils n'y songeaient plus. Ils échangeaient leur énième baiser sous un imposant chêne, le soleil couchant les plongeant peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

Hermione s'écarta de Ron, puis s'installa contre lui.

« Nous devrions être en train de chercher ce qu'a Harry » dit-elle soudain.

« Hermione… »

« Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. C'est peut-être un envoûtement qui peut le tuer à trop long terme, ou qui lui fera perdre la mémoire, ou peut-être… »

« Calme-toi. Je sais, tu as raison. Mais il fallait bien que tu te détendes un moment. Tu étais au bord de la crise de nerf. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, on va y retourner. Et je te promets qu'on n'en ressortira pas tant qu'on n'aura aucun remède. »

Hermione sourit, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? »

Ils sursautèrent. Harry se tenait devant eux, projetant une ombre menaçante sur eux, les toisant avec ce sourire si inquiétant. Ils se levèrent afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, les joues un peu rosies.

« Encore en train d'échanger votre salive ? » répliqua Harry. « Vous avez déjà abandonné votre meilleur ami ? Celui qui passe sa vie à sauver la vôtre, vous savez ? »

« Tu n'es pas Harry » dit Ron en serrant les poings. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais certainement pas Harry. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça, Weasley ? »

« Harry nous aimait » répondit Hermione d'une voix convaincue.

Elle le regretta aussitôt.

Harry lui lança un regard lourd et noir. Ron eut un imperceptible mouvement protecteur.

« En es-tu bien certaine ? » demanda Harry. « Te l'a-t-il en face ? Qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il ne te déteste pas ? »

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de songer à le retenir que le poing de Ron atteignit la joue de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas toi, Harry ! » lança Ron, le ton rageur. « Si tu m'entends, bats-toi, Harry ! Reviens, tu… »

Harry venait de saisir Ron à la gorge, le visage aussi froid et dur que du marbre. Il souleva son ami du sol sans le moindre effort. Ron tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en tirant sur son poignet, suffoquant.

« Harry, arrête ! » s'écria Hermione.

Elle le frappa, le gifla, mais rien n'y fit; Harry tenait bon. Soutenant toujours Ron à bout de bras, il attrapa Hermione par les cheveux et la jeta à terre.

« Je suis Harry, bande d'idiots » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis le revers de la médaille, l'ombre derrière la lumière, la cruauté sous la bienveillance, les pensées impures derrière les sourires innocents. Je suis celui qui ne se fait jamais voir ou que vous refusez de remarquer. Je suis celui qui se cachait et qui a décidé de se montrer au grand jour. Je suis _ce_ Harry et je vous hais. »

Il lâcha enfin Ron, le projetant aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry leur lança un dernier regard meurtrier, puis tourna les talons, retournant au château.

* * *

_Cesse donc de pleurnicher, petit… Vois un peu : ils prennent du bon temps même lorsque tu sembles si étrange._

Tu mens, ils m'aiment…

_Ils se moquent de toi. Qu'importe ta sécurité, ta vie. Ils feignent de te chercher un remède juste pour atténuer leur culpabilité._

Parts, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu racontes des sottises.

_Pourquoi parais-tu si peu sûr de toi, en ce cas ?… Tu sais qu'ils ne tiennent à toi que pour la popularité et l'assurance de t'avoir toujours auprès d'eux en cas de danger. Tu le sais. Toutes ces années à te mentir ont été vaines, regarde la vérité en face, désormais…_

C'est faux. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Ron à l'instant a tenté de me ramené. Je l'ai entendu… et j'ai presque réussi à revenir. C'est pour cela qu tu es parti. Tu as eu peur…

_Sache que je n'ai peur de rien, imbécile._

Moi je crois que si, au contraire.

_Très bien. En ce cas, souffre.

* * *

_

Hermione aida Ron à se remettre debout. Il chancela, se cramponnant à l'épaule de la jeune fille, craignant de s'effondrer. Sa gorge lui brûlait et l'air avait peine à sortir de ses poumons. Harry avait été à deux doigts de l'étouffer… juste après leur avoir déclaré qu'il les haïssait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'elle affreuse façon de terminer sa vie…

« Ca va ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

Les larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Elle tremblait de terreur. Ron l'enlaça et la berça doucement. Lui aussi tremblait.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il regarda Harry s'éloigner d'un pas conquérant. Il ne se sentait pas bien, au bord de la nausée. Et sa tête lui tournait. Par la faute de son meilleur ami.

Soudain, alors que Ron détournait les yeux de son ami, un hurlement retentit dans la direction de ce dernier. Harry s'écroula à genoux, se tenant les côtes. Sans réfléchir, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui et se laissèrent tomber à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient déformés de douleur. Ses yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières. Des spasmes incontrôlables le faisaient tressauter par à-coup. Des larmes inondaient ses joues.

« Harry… » murmura Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux d'un vert étincelant qui la suppliait de trouver un moyen de faire cesser sa souffrance. Il interrompit ses cris et ses gémissants afin de lui accorder un sourire. Il parvint à le tenir assez longtemps pour regarder Ron.

« C'est… f… faux… je… je vous… aime… » tenta Harry d'une voix saccadée.

Mais il ne put poursuivre. Tout se termina d'une manière aussi soudaine que tout commença. Harry retrouva son expression étrange, se leva, puis sourit comme un carnassier à Ron et à Hermione, tous deux bouche bée.

« Potter est un abruti, jeunes gens » déclara-t-il.

Puis il s'en fut pour de bon.

* * *

Sorts de ma tête… Sorts de ma tête…

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, Potter. Tu vas servir d'instrument principal à mon entreprise._

Sorts, sorts…

_Tu vas contribuer à la destruction de l'amitié, de la loyauté, de la confiance, de l'amour…_

Parts… Je ne t'entends pas… Tu n'es pas là…

_Tu vas réduire le monde sorcier à feu et à sang…_

Je suis Harry… Je suis Harry…

_Oui, tu es Harry Potter, le survivant… Bientôt connu sous le nom du tueur… Le sorcier qui a perdu la raison, qui a exterminé d'abord ses amis, puis ses connaissances, et enfin qui a fait voler en éclat Poudlard… son directeur avec, laissant ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres toutes les chances de régner enfin…_

Je me contrôle… Je sais que j'ai le pouvoir… Tu partiras… Tu fuiras… Je ne te laisserai pas faire… Je vaincrai…

_Que voilà de nobles intentions, Potter… Mais tu oublie un détail : je suis le plus fort._

A suivre…

**_Oh là, ça s'aggrave, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça ne vous a pas dégoûté de lire la suite. Ce n'est pas très bon, d'accord, mais je promets de m'appliquer pour le prochain chapitre, juré !_**

**_Bisous,_**

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	4. La parjure de la manipulation

**Reviews **

**castel : **Bon, tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais Ron, lorsqu'il dit ça, ressent de la colère parce que Harry les insulte, mais aussi un peu de culpabilité mêlées. Harry va mal, et eux, ils s'embrassent. En sachant les épreuves que leur meilleur ami a traversées, ils ne se sentent pas très bien d'être aussi heureux.

Enfin, c'est ainsi que je le conçois. Tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord.

**Selphie451 :** Eh bien voici la réponse à ta question. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Bisous !

**Axoo :** Ah, tu as presque trouvé ! Mais je te laisse lire par toi-même.

Merci !

**Thealie :** Merci, c'est gentil. Tu verras, Harry peut être encore plus horrible. Je contente que tu apprécies les conversations de Harry et de « ? » Je voulais vraiment qu'il ait l'air… emprisonné dans son propre être.

Merci et bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Je ne répondrai pas, sinon, y'a plus d'intrigue. Lol, c'est pas comme si l'intrigue était vraiment surprenante, pleine de rebondissements et si mystérieuse qu'on ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lit, mais quand même. Tu seras obligé de lire la fic jusqu'à la fin pour avoir la réponse.

Ah, et merci de m'avoir dit comment avoir des reviews anonymes. J'commençais à désespéré

Merci encore !

**U-Chronos :** Hum… Peut-être… Mais je ne trahirai pas l'intrigue… Histoire de conscience professionnelle, si je puis dire !lol !

Merci, bisous !

**Virginie Parker Evans :** Voilà la suite! J'espère que cela te plaira autant que le début. Parce que c'est dur de maintenir un bon rythme dans une histoire. Et je ne suis pas toujours certaine d'y parvenir.

Merci !

**craup : **Que voilà un fort beau langage !lol J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bye !

**vava cracra :** Voilà la suite ! Je te souhaite un aussi grand plaisir pour le reste !

Bye !

**Pheniamon :** Avec la voix de Gollum ? Lol, vraiment ? Faut que je me méfie, je commence à faire du plagia involontaire !

Merci pour ta review,

Bisous !

**virg05 : **Oh là, des menaces !lol T'inquiètes, j'ai pas pour habitude de tuer mes persos favoris ! Les faire un peu suer, bien sûr, mais jamais rien d'irrémédiable.

Merci !

**Ptronille :** Soit polie, tu veux !

_Chapitre 4 : la parjure de la manipulation_

_« Le démon Norus (ou diablotin du noir) est une espèce très rare d'esprit démoniaque. Il est le plus souvent invoqué par le biais de la magie noire à l'état pur, étant la seule assez malsaine pour attirer l'intérêt du démon. Détenant un grand pouvoir de confusion, le Norus est demandé afin de posséder les esprits déjà bien chamboulés et les faire totalement sombrer dans la folie. Le rituel servant à son invocation est complexe et dangereuse. Toute personne désirant tenter l'expérience est priée de prendre autant de précautions que possible et de s'assurer qu'elle détient une force morale assez robuste pour repousser les éventuels assauts du Norus._

_Une seule sorte de pentacle est assez forte pour contenir le démon : l'étoile de la spirale, qui, de par son… »_

Hermione sauta ce passage, guère désireuse de savoir comment l'on invoquait le démon. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, s'était découvrir comment s'en débarrasser.

_« Le pentacle du claire-obscure doit être dessiner à double, les deux exemplaires placés l'un en face de l'autre. Le chasseur du démon doit prendre garde à tracer les runes de manière aussi précise que possible et de prononcer la formule sans omettre la moindre syllabe._

_Voici comment procéder :… »_

Hermione réprima une exclamation de joie, prit le livre sous son bras, puis dévala l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

La nuit dernière, après avoir entrevu le vrai Harry, elle avait demandé à Ron de se procurer sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'étaient débrouillé pour aller s'en emparer à l'heure du dîner, lorsque ses camarades de dortoir étaient en train de manger. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent eue, ils avaient attendu que les Gryffondors vident peu à peu la salle commune, puis s'étaient introduis dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Ron et elle avaient cherché dans les registres susceptibles d'explique les agissements de Harry. Et ils avaient trouvé.

Harry était possédé par un démon.

Hermione atteignit la porte du dortoir des garçons puis frappa, rayonnante. Ce serait bientôt terminé. Ron et elle allaient dessiner les pentacles et libérer Harry de l'emprise du démon. Tout redeviendrait enfin norm…

« Oui ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Harry, appuyé d'une manière nonchalante contre l'embrasure de la porte, la dévisageait avec ce sourire si dérangeant.

« Je… Je voudrais… » balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ? » répéta-t-il.

Alors qu'Hermione envisageait de prendre la fuite, Ron apparut à côté de Harry et le poussa.

« Je t'ai dit que j'y allais » dit Ron d'une voix furieuse.

« Je pars, j'ai compris. »

Harry s'éloigna, s'installa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Dans la pièce, Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient observé la scène avec une attention inquiète. Ron sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Alors, du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il en conduisant Hermione dans la salle commune.

« Oui » répondit-elle, un peu tremblante. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle détenait le moyen de ne plus jamais voir Harry avec cette expression démente. Elle sourit à Ron, les yeux brillants. « J'ai trouvé comment guérir Harry. »

Ron la dévisagea, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Il émit un petit rire, secouant la tête avec un air des plus soulagés. Il saisit Hermione par la taille, la pressa contre et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Hermione, tu es la meilleure » dit-il en l'étreignant.

« Wouah… » fit-elle avec amusement. « Si un jour on m'avait dit que Ronald Weasley déclarerait que je suis la meilleure… »

« Je l'ai toujours pensé, pourtant. »

Ils brisèrent aussitôt leur étreinte, évitant de se regarder. Leur relation venait à peine de commencer, après tout. Et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait accoutumés à se faire des compliments.

« Bon, alors… » marmonna Hermione en mettant l'une des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle déposa le livre sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé, suivie de Ron. « D'après ce que j'ai lu, Harry serait possédé par un démon nommé Norus. Et le moyen pour le chasser de son corps, c'est de le combattre par le biais d'un pentacle. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, il a l'air plutôt simple à tracer. Ensuite, quand… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par : _de terribles souffrances _? » l'interrompit Ron, les yeux rivés sur une ligne du texte.

Hermione se pencha à son tour. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'ai pas lu jusque là » admit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés, lut la suite des instructions.

« Mais c'est affreux » fit-il d'un air horrifié. « On ne peut faire ça à Harry. »

Hermione soupira. Le but semblait pourtant si proche.

« Tu as raison » répondit-elle. « Il ne mérite pas ça. On va trouver un autre moyen. »

Puis, après une brève hésitation, Hermione ajouta :

« Mais je garde quand même le livre. Si nos recherches n'aboutissent à rien, il nous faudra nous en servir. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ron et Hermione demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants. Il était tard. Les autres Gryffondors devaient sans doute être sur le point de se coucher. Le feu mourait peu à peu dans l'âtre, plongeant la salle commune dans l'obscurité.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se tourna vers Ron.

« On… On devrait peut-être monter se coucher » fit-elle. « Le Norus trouvera ça louche que l'on reste si longtemps dans la salle commune. »

« Monte, si tu veux, mais moi, je vais attendre encore un peu » répondit Ron. « Je ne tiens pas à retrouver tout de suite ce charmant démon. »

« Bon, comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, dans ce cas. »

Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron, prit le livre, puis rejoignit son dortoir. Ron la regarda s'en aller avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

_Il est temps, jeune Potter…_

Non, je ne veux pas, laisse-moi tranquille !

_Voyons, tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le choix… J'arriverai à t'en empêcher ! Ma puissante grandira… Elle écrasa ta volonté, tes forces, ta magie… J'ai toutes les armes en mains, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter._

Peut-être… Mais tu ne connais pas mes amis. Ils te démasqueront sans la moindre difficulté.

_Nous verrons bien…

* * *

_

Ron s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, le visage tourné vers le faible feu. Harry, possédé par un démon… C'était incroyable. Son ami avait vraiment un fabuleux don pour s'attirer les pires ennuis. Par chance, Hermione et lui détenaient le moyen de s'en débarrasser… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Rien que d'y penser, tout son être se révulsait. _De terribles souffrances…_ Le mot était faible. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un rituel sensé purifier l'âme de la présence du démon soit de base aussi horrible. Ron voyait déjà le sang, il entendait déjà les hurlements, il sentait déjà la peur l'étreindre dans le plus froid et oppressant des étaux de terreur…

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre à l'étage. Ron se redressa à demi, les yeux rivés sur l'escalier. Harry apparut au bas quelques instants plus tard, la respiration haletante et l'air angoissé. Il se dirigea vers lui.

Ron le dévisagea. Le démon Norus n'aurait jamais accouru à lui avec tant de hâte éperdue. Harry, lui, l'aurait fait si quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Harry ? » se risqua Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle.

« Oui. » répondit-il. « Mais pas pour longtemps. Je suis parvenu à me délivrer de l'emprise du démon. Ca ne va pas durer, alors écoute-moi. »

Ron acquiesça vivement. L'heure n'était pas aux retrouvailles bouleversées.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. J'ai découvert qu'une potion pouvait chasser le Norus. Ou du moins, le rendre assez faible pour que je puisse m'en débarrasser seul. Elle est plutôt simple à réaliser et tous les ingrédients se trouvent sans doute dans le bureau de Rogue. Tu trouveras la recette dans la bibliothèque, dans la réserve. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons déjà cherché là-bas et nous n'avons rien trouvé rien qui parlait d'une potion » dit-il, songeur

Harry sembla soudain s'impatienter.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Vous n'avez pas dû assez chercher, voilà tout. Retournez-y. »

« Mais, Harry, tu en es certain ? Lorsque Hermione veut trouver quelque chose, elle le trouve. Et je ne… »

« Arrête de poser tant de questions et fais ce que je te dis ! »

Ron dévisagea Harry, suspicieux. Il examina ses yeux, moins brillants qu'à l'accoutumé. Il scruta ses traits, tirés, fatigués mais pas à sa manière authentique. Il chercha en sa façon de se tenir le maintien mal assuré et un peu voûté qu'il arborait toujours, comme s'il voulait se faire aussi petit que possible. Et il en vint à cette conclusion.

Ce n'était pas Harry.

« Bien joué, démon » fit Ron en croisant les bras. « J'ai presque marché. »

Harry se rembrunit, les iris luisant de rage.

« Je te conseille de m'obéir, Weasley » dit-il d'un air menaçant en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Ah oui ? » répliqua Ron. « Eh bien sache que je suis jamais les conseilles d'un démon. Et encore ceux d'un démon mineur. »

Durant un quart de seconde, Ron crut que Harry allait lui sauter à la gorge, mais il se contenta de ricaner.

« Un démon mineur, moi ? » fit-il. « J'ai été invoqué et ai détruit plus que tu ne le crois. Ce n'est pas au hasard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a chargé de m'occuper du survivant. »

« Ca ne m'impressionne pas. Si tu étais aussi puissant que tu le prétends, tu en aurais déjà terminé avec lui. »

En réalité, Ron peinait à contenir sa terreur. Voldemort savait trouver les meilleures armes comme personne. Et ce démon devait sans doute trouver l'extermination de Harry Potter fort distrayante.

« Tu marques un point, j'admets. » répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Ton ami est pourvu d'une volonté plus forte que je ne le croyais. Mais ne néglige pas la force physique que je manipule. »

Ron comprit juste un peu trop tard qu'il lui fallait fuir au plus vite. Harry attrapa sa gorge et serra. Ron suffoqua. Il tenta de desserrer la prise de Harry sur son cou brûlant.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir » dit Harry. « Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il le jeta à terre. Ron toussa, s'efforçant de retrouver son souffle. Harry lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Ron voulut crier de douleur, mais n'en trouva pas la force nécessaire.

« Je veux que tu voies le château voler en éclat – (il lui donna un autre coup de pied.) « Je veux que voies tes amis hurler, le corps couvert de sang. Je veux que tu regardes ta famille périr à petit feu, te laisser seul, sans personne. Je veux que tu contemples ta Sang-de-Bourbe de petite-amie pleurer, supplier pour sa vie et la tienne. Je veux que tu la regardes mourir… »

Etant un peu étourdi, Ron ne remarqua pas tout de suite que, soudain, Harry avait cessé d'éructer des horreurs et qu'il ne le surplombait plus, mais qu'il était à présent inconscient à ses côtés. Ron leva la tête. Hermione, le visage crispé de rage et de frayeur, serrait entre ses doigts l'épais volume qu'elle avait lu toute la soirée. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Harry était bien hors d'état de se venger, elle aida Ron à se relever, inquiète.

« Tu arrives à respirer ? » demanda-t-elle, soutenant Ron à l'aide de son épaule.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas… » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione le conduisit au canapé et le força à s'asseoir. Un silence pesant régna un long moment. Hermione, le regard vide, fixait Harry. Ron savait à quoi elle pensait. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix » dit-elle enfin.

« Je sais » répondit Ron. « On ne peut pas le laisser ainsi plus longtemps. »

Hermione acquiesça, au bord des larmes.

« Dès demain, je commencerai à dessiner le pentacle. »

_**Je sais, ça a mit du temps, et je m'en excuse bien bas. Surtout que ce chapitre est plutôt court. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?lol J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous voudrez quand même lire la suite. Car je vous la prédis très… intéressante…**_

_**A la prochaine,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	5. La souillure de la violation

**Review :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **merci, c'est gentil. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu crocherais autant. C'est d'autant plus flatteur que, d'ordinaire, tu ne lises pas ce genre de fic.

Alors, voilà la suite tant attendue !

Bisous

**Thealie : **oui, je suis très cruelle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça.

**castel : **oui, coupables d'être heureux. Imagine : tu apprends que le garçon de tes rêves t'aime lui aussi. Tu es heureuse, vrai ? Mais alors, plus tard dans la même journée, ton meilleur ami t'apprend qu'il est atteint d'un grave cancer. Tu auras beau être angoissée pour ton ami, tu ne pourras t'empêcher de rêvasser à ton petit-copain. Et quelle genre d'amie es-tu pour te soucier de tes amourettes plutôt que de ton presque-frère alors qu'il est malade ?

Réfléchis-y.

Merci pour la review, au fait !

**Frudule : **j'espère que la suite te fera tout autant d'effet. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que mes histoires font trembler les lecteurs.

Merci !

**vava cracra : **voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu auras toujours autant de plaisir à la lire !

Bisous !

**Ptronille : **c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à répondre aux reviews, la dernière fois. C'est injuste que ce soit sur toi que ma mauvaise humeur soit passée.

Merci pour le compliment !

**JriddleZ : **questions pertinentes, en effet. Tu auras les réponses en listant la suite. Je me suis fait le serment de ne pas trahir le « secret professionnel » !

Merci !

**virg05 : **voilà la suite ! Amuse-toi bien !

_Chapitre 5 : la souillure de la violation_

« Tu as tout ? »

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, assise au centre d'une classe vide. Autour d'elle était étalés diverses poudres, des bougies et plusieurs bouquets de coquelicots. Elle se leva et contempla son équipement d'un œil attentif.

« Oui, c'est bon » répondit-elle.

Elle s'empara d'une épaisse craie bleue, rangée dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle entreprit alors de tracer le pentacle au sol. Ron se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu es certaine de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Hermione acheva son dessin, puis se tourna vers Ron. Elle semblait fatiguée, lasse et tout aussi incertaine que lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« A peu près » répondit-elle. « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Ron. »

Il soupira, puis prit Hermine contre lui, la berçant doucement.

« Je sais, excuse-moi » fit Ron alors qu'il sentait une larme mouiller son épaule.

« J'aimerai faire autrement, je te le promets » dit Hermione, la voix tremblante. « Mais on ne peut pas le laisser plus longtemps dans le corps de Harry. Il… il pourrait… »

« Je sais » répéta Ron.

Il brisa leur étreinte puis regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants de larmes et un peu rougis. Ron, le cœur serré, embrassa Hermione avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.

« On va réussir » dit-il. « Je te le promets. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle essuya ses joues, puis commença à dessiner le second pentacle.

« Je vais le chercher » annonça Ron.

« Sois prudent » dit Hermione alors qu'il sortait de la classe.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Une fois seule, Hermione s'accorda un moment pour laisser affluer ses pleurs. Elle avait tellement peur de tout rater. De laisser le démon en son ami. De faire du mal à Harry. De tuer Harry par inadvertance…

Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser cette pensée insupportable. Le rituel était complexe et serait sans nul doute douloureux pour Harry. Mais le livre précisait que le possédé ressortait indemne et qu'aucune séquelle – irrémédiable, de moins – ne le marquait. Cependant, si Hermione commettait la moindre erreur, si elle échouait, elle ignorait alors ce qu'il adviendrait de Harry.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle se tourna vers la porte et crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Harry se tenait, l'air un peu penaud, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione se saisit aussitôt d'un des pots de poudre posés au sol, et en menaça son ami.

« Où est Ron ? » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut ferme.

Harry parut surpris.

« Je… Je ne l'ai pas croisé » répondit-il.

« Que fais-tu là, démon ? » répliqua Hermione, brandissant le pot de poudre comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

« Hermione, c'est moi. »

Harry s'approcha d'un pas lent, ses yeux verts encrés dans les siens. Hermione recula.

« Tu ne m'auras pas, Norus » dit-elle. « Je connais tes ruses, à présent. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione… »

Il continuait de s'avancer. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se trouva acculée contre le mur, Harry proche d'elle.

Trop proche.

« Recule-toi » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« C'est moi… »

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais les mots avaient résonné dans les oreilles d'Hermione comme s'ils avaient été hurlés. C'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas Harry qui se tenait face à elle. Ce n'était pas Harry qui la fixait du regard. Ce n'était pas Harry qui venait de porter sa main à sa joue et qui la caressait comme s'il s'agissait de la soie la plus précieuse au monde. Elle le savait. Elle savait de quoi était capable le Norus. Il n'était que corruption, parjure, trahison et souillure.

« Hermione, je t'en prie, crois-moi… »

Mais cette voix douce et coupable, cet air désolé et un peu las, ces yeux de petit garçon meurtri, cette tendresse à peine refoulée, c'était bien Harry.

Alors elle le crut.

« Harry ? » fit-elle en un souffle.

« Oui. »

Elle ne prit pas garde à la larme qui roulait sur sa joue, se jetant au cou de son ami. Elle l'étreignit avec force. Il caressa son dos d'un geste maladroit.

« Je suis tellement heureuse » reprit Hermione. « Harry, oh ! tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi, Hermione… Toi aussi… »

Après un long moment où elle le garda serré contre elle, Hermione se ressaisit.

« Mais… comment as-tu… ? » commença-t-elle.

« Justement, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te trouver » répondit Harry. « J'ai trouvé ce qui pouvait me débarrasser du Norus. Pour de bon. »

« Tu ne l'as pas chassé ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je l'ai repoussé, mais il attend, tapi dans mon esprit, le bon moment pour frapper à nouveau. Mais je sais comment y remédier. Seulement, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Es-tu prête à m'aider ? »

« Bien entendu, Harry. Tout ce que tu veux. »

Harry parut hésiter un instant. Puis, d'un geste timide, prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Il riva ses yeux aux siens, la dévorant d'un regard jusque là inconnu.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Hermione manqua soudain d'air. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était un fait établi depuis… depuis leur rencontre, sans doute. Il ne l'aimait pas de cette façon, mais à celle d'un grand frère protecteur et tendre. Mais elle eut beau scruter Harry des yeux, elle ne trouva nulle trace de mensonge. Sa déclaration était tout ce qui était de plus sincère.

« Harry, je… »

« Non, laisse-moi terminer. Je t'aime et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à rester en vie tout ce temps alors que le Norus me dévore de l'intérieur. Je t'aime et c'est à cause de ce baiser que tu as échangé avec Ron que je me suis emporté en vous surprenant. Je t'aime et je parviendrai à chasser le démon. Ta vie, ton bonheur, tes mouvements, tes paroles, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Tout ce qui me permet de combattre et de rester fort. Car je sais que, à la fin de chaque affrontement, tu seras toujours présente, prête à me réconforter. Et ce même si tu ne seras jamais mienne. Je t'aime. »

Une fois terminée sa tirade, il prit une profonde inspiration. Hermione, pétrifiée de stupeur, ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre qu'une sorte de souffle figé.

« Cela faisait des années que j'avais tout ça sur le cœur » reprit Harry. « Mais ne t'en fais pas : je sais que tes sentiments pour Ron sont encrés dans ta chair depuis que vos regards se sont enflammés. Je ne te demanderai pas de m'aimer en retour, ni rien d'autre. Tu pourras d'ailleurs oublier ces paroles dès que le Norus sera parti. »

Facile à dire ! Ce n'était pas lui qui venait d'entendre son meilleur ami déclarer une flamme qu'elle ne croyait pas aussi brûlante !

« Tu es ma force. Et je sais que tu es la clef de la porte de sortie du démon. Il te suffit de… de m'embrasser. Rien qu'un baiser et je serai libre. Je le sens. »

Hermione le dévisagea. Il semblait plus sincère que jamais. Plein d'espoir. Elle se détendit.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser, après tout. C'était Harry. C'était la clef de sa libération.

Hermione sourit, puis acquiesça.

« D'accord, j'accepte » dit-elle.

Harry la contempla, éberlué.

« C'est… c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien entendu. Je t'aime comme un frère. Je ne vais pas te laisser alors que je détiens la solution de te délivrer. »

Harry esquissa un sourire, les yeux brillants. Il l'aimait… Cette pensée sonnait d'une manière plus qu'étrange dans son esprit. C'était comme d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas studieuse, qu'elle était paresseuse, qu'elle détestait ses amis, qu'elle se contrefichait du sort des elfes de maison ou qu'elle aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Mais c'était un fait, et il avait besoin de l'aimer.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien. Elle prit une petite inspiration, puis expira afin de se préparer mentalement. Harry ferma les yeux, savourant sa proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur. Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais refoula ce sentiment. Rien qu'un baiser…

Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, puis avança son visage. Elle sentit Harry la prendre par la taille et poser une main sur sa joue, délicatement. Hésitante, elle déposa les siennes sur ses épaules.

Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

C'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, mais Hermione avait le sentiment que ses lèvres n'étaient pas au bon endroit. Lorsqu'elle embrassait Ron, quelle que soit la nature du baiser, leurs lèvres semblaient s'emboîter, se compléter, comme si elles retrouvaient une partie d'elles mystérieuse mais qui avait bien sa place pressée contre elles. Alors qu'à cet instant, tandis que Harry effleurait sa bouche avec tendresse et un peu de sensualité, Hermione sentait que ce qu'elle faisait était malsain. Mais comme cela devait libérer Harry, elle se contenta de lui rendre son baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, ils rompirent le baiser. Harry haletait légèrement, les joues rougies et les yeux étincelants. Hermione, embarrassée d'être la cause de cette expression, baissa la tête.

« Est-ce… est-ce que le Norus est… ? » commença-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Mais elle ne put achever sa phrase. Harry avait capturé ses lèvres en un nouveau baiser. Beaucoup moins tendre, plus violent, plus pressant.

Sans la moindre trace d'amour.

Hermione se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de Harry puis lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Arrête, ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Harry la gifla. Une gifle prompte, sèche, claquante. Hermione porta sa main à sa joue brûlante, sans voix.

« Harry, mais… »

« Ferme-la, Sang-de-Bourbe. Estime-toi heureuse que ton corps serve et ne soit pas jeté aux ordures. »

Il reprit ses lèvres, les meurtrissant d'un baiser dévastateur. Hermione s'efforça de le repousser alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle s'était fait berner. Elle était tombée dans le piège comme une débutante. Elle l'avait su, pourtant. Elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry. Mais elle avait tant voulu le revoir qu'elle y avait cru.

Hermione serra les poings et se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces, mais Harry saisit ses poignets d'une main et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. De sa main libre, il délaissa sa taille pour caresser sans délicatesse ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Hermione gémit contre ses lèvres. _Non, pas ça…_

Avec une brutalité sans nom, il força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, l'insinuant à l'intérieur. Hermione sentit son cœur se révulser. Ron et elle avaient, bien entendu, déjà échangé des baisers passionnés, mais toujours avec une certaine douceur, comme s'ils accomplissaient un acte sacré. Harry, lui, la dévorait sans le moindre respect, il prenait le plus de plaisir possible, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Hermione étouffa un sanglot. C'était Harry qui lui faisait subir cela. Son corps, du moins. Cette idée, plus que celle qu'elle serait sans doute humiliée sous peu, semblait la détruire de l'intérieur.

Harry lâcha les poignets d'Hermione, mais elle ne tenta plus de se défendre. A quoi bon ? Il était plus fort qu'elle. Il passa ses mains qui paraissaient soudain rugueuses sous sa jupe, touchant ses fesses, sa petite culotte. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Harry, je t'en prie… » gémit-elle. « Reviens, Harry, ne fais pas ça… »

« Ferme-la, idiote » répliqua-t-il. « Potter est déjà présent. Loin au fond de lui il a toujours rêvé de te faire cela. Il a toujours voulu se repaître de tes cris, de ton corps. _Je suis le revers de la médaille_. Je ne fais que satisfaire ses désirs les plus secrets. »

« Vous mentez… »

« Je dis la stricte vérité, petite. Potter a secrètement désiré te faire sienne. Il a désiré se venger de ses malheurs sur Weasley. Il a désiré, à maintes reprises, détruire ce maudit château et les personnes qui y vivaient. J'ai été invoqué pour vous faire souffrir, pour mettre à feu Poudlard, mais le fait est que le corps que j'ai en ma possession veut le même chose. Harry Potter n'est pas le gentil héros qui ne veut que du bien autour de lui. Harry Potter est un démon. Il sait simplement comment le dissimuler aux autres. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il se trompait, que Harry était un être bon et bienveillant qui, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues, était resté un ami et un frère adorable ; mais le démon reprit possession de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il parcourait son bas-ventre et ses cuisses d'une main, il entreprit de déchirer sa chemise de l'autre. Ce fut à cet instant que Hermione décida de ne plus regarder. Elle sentit ses lèvres brûlantes abandonner sa bouche pour glisser le long de son cou, descendre vers la naissance de ses seins. Lécher ses seins après avoir arracher son soutient-gorge. Hermione s'horrifia de constater qu'en dépit du fait qu'elle était sur le point de se faire violer par son meilleur ami, la sensation de cette langue sensuelle et caressante sur sa poitrine l'électrisait, la faisait frissonner. Bien malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un bref gémissement de plaisir. Elle entendit Harry ricaner.

Il déposa ses mains sur l'élastique de sa culotte, menaçant de la faire descendre à tous moments.

« Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela » dit soudain Hermione, la voix tremblants sous l'effet de la peur.

« C'est ce que tu crois, je… » fit le démon.

« Harry m'aime » poursuivit Hermione. « Harry fait toujours tout me protéger. Il prend soin de moi, et je prends soin de lui lorsqu'il en a besoin. Je suis un peu comme une famille, pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait supporté que je souffre. Surtout par sa faute. »

Le démon la dévisageait, immobile. Hermione crut percevoir dans son regard un imperceptible changement. Il cligna des yeux, et ce fut comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais cela suffit à Hermione pour comprendre comment elle pourrait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Harry, je sais que tu ne peux pas intervenir dans les faits du Norus » reprit-elle. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout comme je ne t'en veux pas de nous avoir attirés au Département des Mystères, l'an dernier. Ni d'avoir été constamment sur les nerfs, ni de nous avoir entraînés, Ron et moi, dans de nombreuses mésaventures. Toutes ces choses que nous avons faites ensemble ont, d'une certaine façon, été les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Même si, bien sûr, j'ai été en colère contre toi, comme toi tu dois l'avoir été contre nous, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai accompli avec toi. Je t'aime, Harry. »

Le changement dans le regard de Harry parut de moins en moins léger au fil de ses paroles. Lorsque Hermione conclut sa tirade, les yeux de Harry étaient tout à fait différents. Purs, doux, clairs. Brillants de larmes. Hermione se força à sourire malgré l'angoisse qui faisait encore battre son cœur à tout rompre.

« Salut » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle était à moitié dévêtue et qu'il la pressait contre lui. Il se recula, horrifié, lorsqu'il comprit.

« Bon sang… » souffla-t-il.

Hermione, tremblante comme une feuille, lissa sa jupe remontée puis s'efforça de dissimuler sa poitrine à l'aide des lambeaux de sa chemise. Harry n'osait lever les yeux vers elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Hermione s'approcha, puis l'enlaça d'un geste aussi tendre que possible.

« Tu m'as entendue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry se laissa aller contre elle alors qu'elle le berçait comme un enfant.

« Oui » répondit-il, la voix enrouée de pleurs. « C'est ça qui m'a ramené. »

Il releva enfin la tête. Hermione ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer devant le visage aux traits tirés de culpabilité de son ami. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Il frissonna.

« Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne voulais pas… » dit-il, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

« Je sais, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Le Norus n'a rien commis d'irrémédiable, il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. »

Harry la contempla. Il semblait écœuré de lui-même, ébahi qu'elle tienne un discours si calme, désespéré de lui faire du mal.

« J'ai bien failli te violer, Hermione » dit-il. « J'étais à deux doigts de te voler ton innocence. »

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé… »

« Imagine que si, en fait. Tu aurais été détruite à jamais. Et imagine que je t'ai mise enceinte. Porter l'enfant du survivant… Je n'ose même pas y penser… »

« Alors arrête. Ce n'était pas toi, Harry. Rien de tout cela… »

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Durant un instant de panique, Hermione crut qu'il allait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il se contenta de la scruter du regard.

« Tu ne te rends donc pas compte, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il. « Je t'ai blessé de la pire manière qui soit. Ce n'est pas à toi de me réconforter, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi. Je suis désolé. »

Hermione refoula les larmes qui montaient sous ses paupières. Il avait raison, bien entendu. Elle avait eu peur, elle avait été terrorisée, même, elle avait été dégoûtée, elle s'était sentie impuissante. Mais à présent, elle avait surtout peur pour Harry.

« J'ai déjà vu pire… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Vas dans le pentacle » dit-elle en le désignant du doigt.

Harry se retourna. Il regarda un instant l'étoile entourée du cercle tracer au sol. Il l'interrogea d'un regard.

« C'est le seul moyen que Ron et moi avons trouvé pour chasser le Norus de ton corps » expliqua Hermione. « Cela sera sans doute douloureux, mais c'est la seule solution. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Douloureux comment ? » s'enquit-il.

« _Le sang coulera, les hurlements retentiront dans l'ombre, la lumière sera éteinte par la peur._ Ce sont les mots du manuel. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Tant que cela peut chasser le Norus, ça m'est égal. »

A suivre…

_**Oh là là, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça. C'est un peu plus glauque que d'habitude, et je m'en voudrais d'en avoir choqué certains. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.**_

_**Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	6. La blessure de la domination

**Review :**

**virg05 : **Merci, ça me rassure. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bye !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Tu sais, je crois que chaque couple HP peut être intéressant (même s'il est évident que Ron et Hermione finiront ensemble). Les H/Hr sont parfaits pour illustrer l'amour qui résiste à tout : la guerre, le danger, et tous les trucs nobles. C'est pour ça qu'il est facile d'y introduire de l'action. Les Malefoy/Hr, elles, peuvent être aussi de ce registre, mais avec beaucoup plus d'humour. Et je dirai que les R/Hr sont le plus souvent intéressantes soit : parce que Harry s'y oppose (ça me rappelle quelque chose…lol !) ; soit parce qu'il essaie de les mettre ensemble et que tout Poudlard parie sur la date à laquelle ils s'avoueront leurs sentiments ; soit parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Donc, je pense que tu devrais quand même essayer d'aller voir d'autres fics de ce couple. Il y en a des vraiment hilarantes !

Merci pour ta review !

**castle :** D'accord, d'accord, j'abdique !lol ! Harry Potter est un sal gosse gâté, égoïste, égocentrique, trop occuper à contempler son nombril de célébrité pour se rendre compte que les autres aussi peuvent souffrir, sa tête trop enflée de petit héros tourmenté focalisé sur ses idées noires ! Tu as raison !

Mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même

Merci pour ta review !

**vava cracra : **Finir mal pour Harry ? Humm… Tu verras…lol !

Voici la suite !

By et merci !

**loufette :** Contente que ça t'ait plu. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic donne des sensations fortes à mes lecteurs. Tu es au moins la troisième à me dire que cela t'a fait un choc de voir Harry sur le point de violer Hermione. C'est le but, c'est le but !lol !

Merci !

**Thealie : **Je ne vais pas te taper, t'inquiètes !

Si tu lis la suite, bien sûr…

Bye et faits bon voyage !

**Frudule : **Tiens, je n'ai pas pensé que Ron aurait pu les surprendre… Bonne idée, c'est vrai ! Mais non, désolée, il va arriver… juste maintenant, en fait !

Allez, cours lire la suite, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Merci et bisous !

_Chapitre 6 : la blessure de la domination_

Ron, nerveux, entra dans la salle où il avait laissé Hermione.

« Je ne l'ai pas… » commença-t-il aussitôt.

Il vit alors Harry, assis sagement au milieu du pentacle, tandis qu'Hermione déposait des fleurs à égale distance sur les traits du cercle. Ron fonça les sourcils.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il… »

« C'est moi, Ron » l'interrompit Harry.

« Oh » fit celui-ci. Puis, après un instant de silence : « Ca va, depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Oui, plutôt bien. »

Hermione plaça la dernière fleur, puis entreprit de recouvrir son propre pentacle d'une étrange poudre cuivrée. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Ron remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione avait les yeux rougis, bouffis, le teint livide, et elle tenait fermée sa chemise de sa main libre. Ron s'avança vers elle, un peu inquiet. Quelque chose s'était produit durant son absence, il en était persuadé.

« J'ai terminé » déclara Hermione en se redressant. « Je peux accomplir le rituel, il faut juste que je… »

« Pourquoi ta chemise n'a-t-elle plus de boutons ? » demanda Ron, l'examinant du regard.

Hermione blêmit davantage, resserrant les pans de sa chemise en lambeaux autour d'elle.

« Ce… C'est juste… Tu me connais, je… je suis maladroite, parfois… » bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle mit l'une des mèches de ses cheveux embroussaillés derrière son oreille. Révélant ainsi son cou et la marque violacée qui se trouvait au creux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Ron, posant un doigt dessus.

Horrifiée, Hermione la dissimula d'une main.

« Rien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Hermione ? »

« Rien, je te dis. »

« Mais… »

Le regard de Ron fut alors attiré par un bout de tissu clair, contrastant avec la couleur sombre du parquet sur lequel il gisait. C'était un soutient-gorge. Ron jeta un coup d'œil au buste d'Hermione. L'on pouvait voir sans peine ses formes féminines au travers de sa chemise.

Ron regarda tour à tour le soutient-gorge abandonné au sol et Hermione, yeux baissés et les joues pâles.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? » demanda à nouveau Ron, le visage s'embrasant de colère alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu.

« Je… »

« Non, laisse Hermione. Je m'en charge. »

Harry se leva dans son pentacle. Il avait l'air accablé, prêt à cesser de vivre à l'instant. Mais Ron ne se laissa pas attendrir. Son intuition lui soufflait que le suçon – car il était certain qu'il s'agissait de cela – qu'arborait Hermione n'était pas arrivé à son cou tout seul.

« J'ai failli violer Hermione » déclara Harry.

Les mots, bien que murmurés sur un ton honteux et désespéré, parurent se transformer en pierre et frapper l'estomac de Ron avec une puissance qui lui coupa le souffle. Emporté par la rage, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'approchait à grands pas du pentacle où se tenait Harry.

« Ron, non ! »

Il ne prit pas garde au cri d'Hermione, et voulut donner un violent coup de poing à Harry. Mais sa main fut interceptée par le champ magique érigé autour du pentacle. Ron eut l'impression que son bras était sur le point de se décrocher du reste de son corps. Hermione accourut à lui.

« Ca va ? » dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Ron se massa le bras d'un geste distrait. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui dévastait le fond de sa poitrine.

« Je suis revenu avant d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, Ron » poursuivit Harry. « Hermione n'a rien. »

« Et alors ? » fit Ron. « Tu l'as quand même touché, embrassé. Et pas que sur la bouche, à voir son état. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? »

Ron frappa des deux mains contre le champ magique du pentacle, et les laissa pressées contre en ignorant les décharges qui parcouraient ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. De petites volutes d'énergie magique dansaient autour de ses doigts et sous ses paumes. Harry ne recula pas, le regardant dans les yeux, la mine déconfite.

« Je commence à me rendre compte que tu es désolé pour pas mal de trucs mais que ça ne change rien » dit Ron, tremblant de fureur. « Tu es sans doute désolé de nous entraîner dans chacun de tes plans pour arrêter Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu es sans doute désolé d'être la source de tous nos problèmes depuis des années. Tu es désolé de nous avoir amenés avec toi au Département des Mystères l'année dernière et d'avoir livré Sirius à la mort. Et tu aurais sans doute été _désolé_ si tu m'avais tué l'autre soir, après avoir déclaré que Poudlard et tous ceux qui y vivent mourraient. »

Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Il n'avait rien dit, fait aucun commentaire. En revanche, ses mâchoires étaient à présent crispées, et les larmes roulaient en abondance sur ses joues diaphanes. Il déglutit, la respiration saccadée. Hermione les contemplait tour à tour, interloquée.

« Mais tu vois, Harry » reprit Ron « ça m'est égal. Tu peux bien passer ta vie à mettre celle des autres en danger, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais si tu t'avises de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus du mal à Hermione, je te promets que je te tue et que je livre ton corps au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, Ron… » tenta Hermione.

« Parce que tu crois que je voulais tout ce qui s'est passé ? » répliqua Harry.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais pensé de cette façon à Hermione ! »

« Elle est comme ma sœur, espèce de crétin ! »

« Les frères ne violent pas leurs sœurs, que je sache ! »

« _Ce n'était pas moi !_ »

« Comment je peux en être sûr, hein ? Le Norus s'est bien fait passer pour toi ; le cas contraire ne doit pas être bien difficile à réaliser ! »

Harry donna un coup contre le champ magique. Hermione le sentait prêt à hurler, à cogner jusqu'à ce que le champ vole en éclats. Mais, à son grand étonnement, son visage se décomposa et il s'effondra au sol. Ron s'attendait si peu à cette réaction qu'il ne put que le regarder, incertain.

« Je ne voulais pas… » sanglota Harry.

Il leva la tête et encra son regard à celui de Ron.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé et je ne peux rien d'autre. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'aimerais changer, Ron. Toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées par ma faute… C'est horrible, mais je ne peux que regretter, me sentir coupable, pleurer et m'excuser. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Hermione, pas plus qu'à toi. Mais comme je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que je vous ai faits, je peux juste vous assurer que je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, Ron. »

Harry renifla et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Ron le dévisageait, à l'évidence bouleversé.

« Je… Il faudrait commencer le rituel, maintenant » dit Hermione dans une tentative désespérée pour briser le silence. « Je vais juste… me changer. »

Puis elle sortit de la classe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine afin de la préserver d'éventuels regards. Harry se releva. Ron et lui se fixèrent quelques instants.

* * *

_Il te hait, désormais…_

C'est faux. Il est juste en colère que j'ai touché Hermione. Il sait que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à le faire.

_Il ne m'a pas semblé bien compréhensif, pourtant._

Ferme-la. Ron a toujours été excessif.

_Excessif est un mot un peu faible. Il paraissait prêt à te tuer sur-le-champ. Une chance que ta Sang-de-Bourbe ait érigé ce champ magique, sinon, tune serais même plus là pour converser avec moi, chère marionnette._

Je me tairai, à ta place. Dans un moment, tu ne seras plus en moi et Hermione pourra te détruire.

_J'en doute, petit. De plus, n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours le contrôle sur toi…_

Je t'interdis de…

* * *

Harry détourna les yeux, ferma les paupières un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Ron. Il ricana.

« En fait, ce qui te gène, c'est que je l'ai touché avant toi » fit Harry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Ca te rend malade de savoir que je l'ai vue nue, rien que pour moi, rien que tous les deux. Avant toi. »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était plus Harry. Le Norus avait repris le contrôle. Mieux valait ne pas entretenir de discussion avec le démon ; Ron savait désormais qu'il était très rusé et qu'il parviendrait à lui faire faire une bêtise. Il préféra donc s'éloigner et s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

« C'est ça, fait semblant de rien » dit Harry. « Mais je sais que tu meures d'envie de m'en coller une. A moi, le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui récolte tous les honneurs, celui qui a toujours été le préféré de tout le monde. Le préféré d'Hermione Granger, le meilleur ami, celui qui était toujours présent pour la protéger, alors que toi, Ronald Weasley, tu n'as fait que regarder. »

Ron feignit de ne rien entendre. Cela ne valait pas la peine, cela ne valait pas la peine… C'était le Norus, ce n'était pas Harry. Le démon savait quels mots touchaient et blessaient. Il ne faillait pas y prendre garde.

« Ferme-la, démon. »

Hermione se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, revêtant une nouvelle chemise. Elle entra dans la salle et s'assit au centre de son pentacle.

« Oui, insulte-moi, Granger, j'adore ça » répliqua Harry.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire, vraiment ? Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu… Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est normal que tu… »

« Ca va aller, Ron » répondit Hermione. « Je te le promets. Il ne m'a presque rien fait, si ce n'est qu'une grosse peur. Dans quelques instants, tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que ce pouvait être dangereux. Il vaudrait mieux attendre que tu sois totalement… »

« Je vais m'en sortir, te dis-je. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Hermione, qui s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer, referma la bouche. Ron la scrutait du regard, cherchant le moindre prétexte pour la dissuader d'accomplir le rituel. Il était anxieux, c'était évident. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se lancer dans un entreprise dangereuse. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne décela pas que de la peur et de la nervosité dans les yeux de Ron. Elle vit aussi cette petite flamme qui dansait dans ses iris à la couleur de l'océan. Durant toutes ces années où elle avait été auprès de Ron dans chacune de leurs expéditions nocturnes et chaque fois qu'ils violaient le règlement, cette flamme avait intrigué Hermione. Car elle avait remarqué sans peine qu'elle ne dansait que lorsque Ron la regardait, elle et nul autre. Et jamais elle n'avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. A présent, elle savait.

C'était l'Amour.

Hermione comprit pour la première fois que Ron l'aimait plus que tout. Qu'il était prêt à donner plus que sa vie pour elle. Qu'il vivait de son bonheur et mourrait de ses peines. Qu'il lui insupportable de penser qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle pourrait ne plus être à ses côtés. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de Ron. Doucement, elle approcha son visage du sien, puis prit ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Ron, bien que surprit, le lui rendit.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit Hermione une fois leur baiser rompu. « Et il ne pourra rien m'arriver tant que tu continues de me regarder ainsi. Pour toujours. »

Quiconque n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione Granger n'aurait pas saisit le sens de ses paroles. Mais Ron, lui, l'aimait de tout son être. Il lui sourit.

« Pour toujours » répondit-il.

Un raclement de gorge guère raffiné les interrompit. Harry les contemplait d'un air supérieur.

« Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seuls » fit-il. « Je vous prierai d'attendre que je sois sorti avant de copuler, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. »

Hermione, contrariée qu'il ait brisé l'instant, ouvrit l'épais grimoire d'un geste rageur. Elle voulait que le vrai Harry revienne et que cette chose infâme disparaisse à jamais de leurs vies.

« Enlève ta chemise » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent tous deux un regard stupéfait. Le démon se reprit le premier.

« Je ne te savais pas si folle de mon corps, Granger… »

« Enlève ta chemise,_ immédiatement._ »

Harry s'exécuta et jeta sa chemise hors du pentacle.

« Tes efforts seront vains » déclara-t-il.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les yeux rivés sur le texte du livre, son visage exprimait une profonde concentration. Non, pas de la concentration : Hermione était entrée en transe. Ron jeta un coup d'œil effrayé au livre. Il devait contenir une grande puissance magique pour envoûter d'un seul regard.

Hermione se raidit, son maintien devint droit, ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir. Ron se recula, Harry parut soudain nerveux.

« J'en appelle aux puissances de la magie blanche » récita Hermione d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, le regard fixe. « J'en appelle aux pouvoirs de la nature, la magie à l'état pur, la magie du commencement. Réduisez le mal à néant. »

Harry agrippa ses côtes et poussa un bref cri de douleur. Ron vit la sueur se former sur sa peau, perler le long de son corps.

« Faites taire le mal. » poursuivit Hermione. « Faites qu'il perde l'usage de la parole. Enlevez-lui ses sens. Arrachez sa langue. Faites pourrir ses tympans. Brûlez ses doigts. Etouffez-le. Qu'il paie pour ses actes ! »

L'énergie magique autour d'eux devint si forte d'elle prit la forme d'une brise tiède. Elle tourbillonna dans la salle de classe. Ron se plaqua contre le mur du fond. Harry hurla de douleur. Des plaies sanglantes s'ouvraient sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses flans, son dos, une sur chaque joue. Et le sang coulait.

« Le mal n'a pas sa place en ces lieux. Le mal doit disparaître de nos existences. J'en appelle à vous, magie blanche. Faites qu'il s'en aille. »

Harry s'écroula à genoux au centre se son pentacle. Le sang s'écoulait à flot sur le sol, tout autour de lui. Ron, horrifié, ne parvenait pas à arracher ses yeux de ce spectacle. Dans chaque goutte de sang qui s'enfuyait du corps de son ami, une partie du Norus l'accompagnait. Mais Ron n'osait songer combien de sang Harry devrait verser avant d'être tout à fait libéré.

« Le noir s'efface à la lumière » déclama Hermione. « La souffrance ploie sous le poids de la joie. La haine se cache devant l'amour. Fuis démon ! Ta place n'est pas ici ! »

Harry se figea, son corps fut auréolé d'une étrange lumière bleutée, la brise d'énergie magique tourbillonna autour de lui.

« Fuis, fuis, fuis… _FUIS_ ! » s'écria Hermione.

Elle tendit une main dans la direction de Harry. Un rayon de lumière du même bleuté que celui qui entourait Harry sortit de sa paume et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il s'éleva, comme porté par une force invisible.

« _Fuis_. »

Une ombre vaporeuse se forma peu à peu au-dessus de Harry. Le démon, sans nul doute. Les plaies de Harry cessaient de saigner mais tout son corps était tendu, convulsé de spasmes. Hermione faiblissait, et l'ombre de vapeur semblait stagner à la même dimension. Hermione avait besoin d'aide.

Il ignorait si ce qu'il faisait était bien malin, mais Ron s'avança tout de même. D'un mouvement incertain, il s'assit derrière Hermine. Elle ne broncha pas, ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. D'un bras, il entoura sa taille. Il leva l'autre et posa sa main libre sur le poignet tendu d'Hermione.

Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait la retirer.

Une force surpuissante les lia, ils ne firent plus qu'un. La magie de Ron se mêla à celle d'Hermione dans le rayon lumineux, heurtant avec elle le torse de Harry, chassant le démon. La vapeur noirâtre au-dessus de lui s'épaissit, grossit, elle devint presque opaque. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière, le corps tremblant de magie. Ron et Hermione se crispèrent. La magie qui circulait en eux était d'une telle puissance que c'en devenait insoutenable.

« _Fuis_ ! » répéta Hermione.

Le démon était sur le point de partir en fumée. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

« _Fuis_ ! » fit à son tour Ron.

Ron jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione, mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Que se passait-il ? Le Norus aurait dû s'évaporer depuis un moment, pourtant.

« _FUIS_ ! » s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Il était ténu, presque inaudible, mais bien présent. Le Norus n'était pas encore tout à fait hors de Harry, c'était évident.

_« Je suis le revers de la médaille » _fit la voix du démon_ « l'ombre derrière la lumière, la cruauté sous la bienveillance, les pensées impures derrière les sourires innocents. Je suis celui qui ne se fait jamais voir ou que vous refusez de remarquer. Je suis celui qui se cachait et qui a décidé de se montrer au grand jour. Je suis ce Harry et je vous hais… »_

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, semblant se réveiller enfin de sa transe. Ses yeux brillaient. De larmes, de rage, de magie, il n'en savait rien. Mais ils brillaient, et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est faux » dit-elle, déterminée. « Ce n'est pas ce Harry Potter. Ce n'est personne. Nul autre qu'un être abject. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Harry, cambré et sans doute inconscient, flottant à quelque distance du sol, alors que l'ombre vaporeuse dansait au-dessus de sa tête. Ron resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« Assez abject pour parvenir à résister à la magie blanche » renchérit-t-il.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils avaient compris.

« Prêt ? » demanda Hermione.

« Prêt » affirma Ron.

Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione, puis ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry. Vers le Norus. Ils prirent une profonde inspiration, et :

«_ Harry, reviens ! _»

La lumière du rayon s'intensifia. L'ombre noire tourbillonna, s'agita. Harry et le Norus poussèrent en chœur un hurlement déchirant. Harry s'effondra au sol, dans son sang. L'ombre du Norus prit la forme abstraite d'une créature ailée et élancée, puis vola en éclat. Des volutes de vapeur noire voletèrent un moment dans l'air, et s'évaporèrent enfin.

Le rayon de lumière disparut, et Ron et Hermione s'évanouirent à leur tour.

A suivre…

**_Voilà, ce cher Harry est enfin débarrassé du vilain démon. J'espère que cela vous a plu parce que, franchement, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre terrible._**

_**Bisous,**_

_**Sam Dreamangel**_


	7. La tournure de la chanson

**Reviews :**

**vinvin : **Contente que ça t'ait plu. Voilà la suite !

Merci pour ta review !

**loufette : **De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Merci !

**lucy : **T'aimes pas ? Pas grave. Mais j'aimerais que tu développes ta pensée. Parce que, pour ma part, je trouve nul les gens qui se permettent de critiquer sans raisons. De plus, si c'est si nul, pourquoi t'es-tu forcée à lire jusqu'au bout ?

**vava cracra : **C'est gentil, merci. Voilà la suite ! Régale-toi !

Bisous.

_Chapitre 7 : la tournure de la chanson_

Tout son corps était courbaturé et ses plaies à peine refermées lui piquaient. Harry poussa un gémissement, portant une main à son front brûlant, prêt à exploser. Quelle soirée… Jamais il n'avait senti une magie aussi puissante se générer autour de lui. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson le parcourut. C'avait été effrayant et grisant à la fois. Mais une chose était certaine, il ne voulait plus jamais recommencer.

D'une manière aussi étrange qu'idiote, Harry se sentait… vide. Le Norus ayant quitté son corps, il avait l'impression d'être plus léger, plus libre de ses mouvements. Comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les files. Son esprit semblait soudain plus vaste, des tas d'endroits restaient à explorer. Mais il lui paraissait étrange que, tout à coup, il y soit seul. Sans nul doute lui faudrait-il un certain temps pour s'y accommoder.

Harry soupira, puis se redressa dans son lit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie. La pleine lune éclairait la pièce de ses rayons pâles. Il put donc constater qu'il n'était pas seul : Ron et Hermione étaient allongés, endormis, à sa gauche. Ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, Ron montrant son dos à Harry, et souriaient, comme s'ils partageaient le même rêve. Le même secret. A nouveau, Harry sentit une légère amertume pincer son cœur. Ils étaient si proches et pourtant si lointains…

Ignorant la douleur qui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps, il se leva et sorti de l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione avaient tant fait pour lui, ils lui avaient prouvé à maintes reprises qu'ils étaient des amis loyaux, qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, même en sachant tout cela, il se sentait comme un intrus dans leur monde. Il préférait aller faire un tour plutôt que de les regarder rêver, comme un espion jaloux d'un bonheur inaccessible.

* * *

Elle aurait dû morte d'inquiétude, folle d'appréhension, agitée et nerveuse de retrouver Harry après sa libération, mais un seul regard vers Ron, et toutes ses risibles peurs s'envolèrent.

Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Paisible, calme, serein. De plus, il souriait. Malgré elle, selle se mit à songer qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer d'une telle vision de joie.

Comme si elle pensait trop fort et que Ron avait été éveillé par ses songes, il poussa un léger soupir, puis ouvrit les yeux. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Salut » fit-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil.

« Salut » répondit Hermione. « Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, j'ai rêvé de toi. »

Hermione rougit en émettant un petit rire.

« Ah ? Et que se passait-il dans ce rêve ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'en fut pas certaine, mais elle crut déceler, malgré l'obscurité, une petite étincelle de malice dans le regard de Ron.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Eh bien… oui. »

Ron se leva et s'avança vers son lit. Elle s'apprêta à l'imiter, mais il la retint d'un geste.

« Non. Dans mon rêve, tu restes couchée. Tu es endormie. »

Hermione décida de se prêter au jeu. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, ferma les paupières. Elle sentit que Ron se tenait à présent à côté de son lit et qu'il baissait la tête vers son visage.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Puis il l'embrasse.

Hermione sourit contre sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui avouait, et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ils rompirent leur baiser. Ron poussa un soupir.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, ce soir, quand j'ai appris que Harry avait failli te violer » dit-il. « Je te promets que, s'il avait été jusqu'au bout, je l'aurai tué. Possédé ou pas. »

« Ron » fit Hermione. « Il ne m'a presque rien fait. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il se culpabilise déjà assez tout seul. De plus, avec toutes les horreurs que tu lui as dites ce soir, je crois que c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. »

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent à l'écarlate et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« J'espère qu'il sait que je ne pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit » dit Ron.

« J'en doute. Tu devras te débrouiller pour lui faire comprendre. »

Ron demeura un instant silencieux, préparant sans doute un petit discours d'excuses. Une idée fugitive passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être malin de la prononcer à voix haute, mais elle avait grande envie de surprendre Ron. Alors :

« Et puis, c'était totalement cruel » ajouta-t-elle « ce n'est pas comme si Harry m'avait dégoûtée à vie de la compagnie des hommes. »

Ron, bouche bée, la contempla d'un air stupéfait. Il émit un petit rire nerveux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors ça… » souffla-t-il. « C'est à inscrire dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Hermione Granger qui fait des allusions coquines… »

Hermione rougit et détourna les yeux. D'accord, la prochaine fois, elle se tairait…

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua un détail important. Harry n'était présent dans l'infirmerie. Un lit, placé juste à côté de celui que Ron venait de quitter, était éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune. Il était vide et défait.

« Ron » dit Hermione « je crois que Harry est allé faire un tour dans le parc. »

Ron suivit ses yeux et vit à son tour le lit déserté. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis quittèrent l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry, étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, fixait les étoiles. Elles étaient belles, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point. Belles mais inaccessibles, elles aussi. Il avait l'impression que toutes choses agréables, douces, paisibles, lui étaient interdites. Les étoiles comme le bonheur que partageaient Ron et Hermione. N'avait-il donc sa place qu'au milieu des champs de bataille ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils se rapprochaient, mais Harry ne voulut pas se lever. Sans doute était-ce Dumbledore, McGonnagal ou Mrs Pomfresh qui le cherchaient dans le but d'obtenir des explications aux étranges événements des dernières semaines.

Cependant, lorsque les détenteurs des bruits de pas arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils ne dirent rien. Harry feignit de ne pas les avoir remarqués, espérant sans grande conviction qu'ils s'en iraient. Mais, au contraire, ils se couchèrent auprès de lui, l'un de chaque côté, l'entourant d'une protection rassurante. Bien qu'il n'ait pas distingué leurs visages, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda la voix d'Hermione, à sa droite.

« Oui, ça va » répondit-il, les yeux toujours tournés vers le ciel. « Et vous ? »

« Ne t'en fais, on en a vu d'autres » fit Ron sur un ton léger, à sa gauche.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Harry ne savait par où commencer. Leur dire une nouvelle fois qu'il était désolé et qu'il regrettait ? Cela devenait lassant comme formule. Peut-être leur dire que la simple idée qu'il les ait faits tant souffrir lui était insupportable ?

« Harry, je voulais te dire… » dit Ron avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot « je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller malgré lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses » poursuivit-il. « Ce n'était pas toi, tu n'y pouvais rien. Je le savais, mais savoir que tu puisses faire du mal à Hermione… Enfin, ce que je veux dire… »

« C'est oublié » dit Harry.

Un court silence suivit, le temps que Ron et Hermione reviennent de leur surprise.

« Je comprends. J'aurais sans doute réagi de la même façon. Je ne t'en veux pas. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à vous de m'en vouloir… »

« Harry… » soupira Hermione.

« Non, laisse-moi terminer. Si je ne m'étais pas enfui en vous voyant vous embrasser, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si j'avais accepté le fait que vous vous aimiez, si je m'étais résolu à vous voir heureux sans moi, on ne serait pas en train de s'excuser les uns les autres, couchés dans l'herbe. Alors, pardonnez-moi. »

Il retira ses bras de sous sa nuque et chercha à tâtons les poignets de Ron et d'Hermione à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il prit leurs mains, les éleva au niveau de son ventre, et les fit se rencontrer. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent sans protester. Harry les laissa ainsi liées sur lui. Il sourit.

« C'est idiot de ma part de vouloir rester avec vous, m'interposer entre vous deux » reprit-il. « Il est temps que je conçoive qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans vos vies et que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma présence, mais de votre amour. Et c'est stupide de vous jalouser. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je peux au moins vous offrir la liberté de vous aimer sans que je sois en colère et dans vos pattes. »

Harry contempla leurs mains enlacées sur son ventre, légèrement éclairées par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Il aimait trop ses amis pour leur faire encore du mal. Cela lui prendrait sans doute du temps, mais il parviendrait à se passer de leur compagnie. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Alors, à sa grande surprise, se fit entendre un léger rire. La main libre d'Hermione chercha la sienne le long de son corps, puis, lorsqu'elle la trouva, la posa sur la sienne, jointe à celle de Ron. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, Harry regarda leurs mains.

« Franchement, Harry » fit la voix de Ron. « Tu crois qu'après tout le mal qu'on a eu à te libérer de l'emprise du Norus, on va te laisser filer si vite ? »

« Dans ce cas » renchérit Hermione sur le même ton amusé « on aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser le démon en toi. Non mais vraiment ! »

« Quel ami ingrat ! »

« Tu mériterais presque que l'on te laisse regarde le ciel tout seul, va ! »

Harry ne chercha même à réprimer le rire qui montait peu à peu dans sa gorge. C'était le premier depuis longtemps ; il décida de le laisser vivre.

Ils ne dirent rien durant quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait les étoiles, Harry contempla la plus belle, la plus brillante, la plus lointaine de toute : Sirius. Il songea alors que, si les étoiles étaient inaccessibles, c'était pour une bonne raison : elles étaient si heureuses, si sereines, tout là-haut, que nul ne devait les déranger. Elles scintillaient, observaient le sol, veillaient le soir pour les âmes en peine. Harry était désormais persuadé que Sirius, étincelant de mille feux, ne voulait pas que son filleul l'éteigne et le ramène au sol. Il était bien, là-haut, loin de tout. De plus, il était vain de chercher l'inaccessible. Mieux valait de savourer le bonheur qui était à porté de main. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa main, jointe à celle de ses amis.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je commence à avoir froid au derrière » dit Ron en se redressant.

Harry et Hermione, secouant la tête, l'imitèrent.

« Tu es incorrigible » répliqua Hermione alors qu'ils se mettaient debout.

« C'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'adores, ma chérie. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle se plaça entre les deux garçons et saisit leurs mains, les étreignant dans les siennes.

« Tu crois ? C'est surtout ça qui fait que m'énerve après toi. »

Harry émit un rire amusé.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

« J'étais en train d'imaginer vos enfants » répondit-il, un grand sourire fendant son visage. « Un mélange de vous deux… Essayez, c'est hilarant ! »

Sa plaisanterie lui valut un petit coup de poing sur chaque épaule.

« Tu nous le paieras » promit Ron. « Attends un peu que tes blessures soient cicatrisées, et tu verras… »

« Arrête, j'ai peur. »

Poursuivant leur petite chamaillerie, ils rentrèrent au château. Il leur fallait récupérer leur nuit de sommeil. Et, pour une fois, Harry sut qu'il allait dormir comme un loir, avec la certitude que leur amitié résisterait à tout. Elle était parvenue à survivre à un démon des plus puissants et méprisables ; pourquoi devrait-elle ployer sous le poids de l'amour ?

_Ton ami, c'est moi.  
Tu sais, je suis ton ami.  
Quand tout s'embrouille,  
En vadrouille,  
Loin, très loin de ton lit douillet,  
Rappelle-toi c' que ton vieux pote disait.  
Oui, je suis ton ami,  
Oui, je suis ton ami. _

Y a peut-être plus malin  
Que moi, ailleurs,  
Plus fort, plus puissant aussi.  
Mais je suis sûr  
Que personne n' t'aimera  
Comme je le fais.  
Toi et moi.  
Et plus les années passent,  
Plus on est solidaire.  
C'est peut-être çà notre destinée.  
En tout cas, crois-moi,  
Je suis toujours là  
Car je suis ton ami !

**_FIN_**

**_Eh oui, c'est la fin ! Alors, je vais me répéter, mais j'espère que cette fic vous a plu, que les moments que j'ai voulu forts, ceux que j'ai voulu drôles, et les autres que j'ai voulu émouvants l'étaient assez. Pour ma part, comme d'habitude, j'ai eu un grand plaisir à l'écrire et à voir vos commentaires. Merci à tous mes reviewers, et à la prochaine !_**

_**Grooooos bisous,**_

_**Samantha Dreamangel**_

**_PS : pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, la chanson à la fin se trouve dans « Toys Story » de Walt Disney – encore !_**


End file.
